conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonization of India
British Colonization of India was a Rothschild Venture, through The Crown. India was already a highly "developed" and advanced civilization for 4000+ years when the British stepped on Indian shores and it is entirely because of the British that India became backward and underdeveloped, and remains so to this day. In 1600, the East India Company was granted the Charter to trade with India. The Rothschild family owned the trading company British East India Company. In 1857, they decided to merge with the British Empire. After conquering Bengal in India, the Rothschilds set up a notoriously corrupt system of administration, whose sole objective was to shamelessly plunder the countless riches of Bengal which was the richest province in the entire world during that time. Bengal was literally turned into a graveyard of death and desolation. Millions of the poor were eliminated through the spread of diseases like the bubonic plague. In 1757 at the Battle of Plassey, Clive and British troops secured Bengal under the control of the East India Company, and therefore British rule. The Nawabs(dukes) and the Rajas(Kings) and Zamindars(Landowners) were robbed of their priceless treasures. The Rothschilds then moved this entire horde of tons of gold looted from the people of Bengal to London. It was with this gold looted from Bengal that the Rothchild family set up the privately owned Bank of England. In the decades that followed, the Rothschild banking family set up the Federal Reserve Bank of America which to this day indulges in day light robbery of the American people. The Rothschilds then set up the World Bank, the IMF and the Bank for International Settlements. The Rothschilds use banks such as the World Bank, the IMF, the Bank for International Settlements to institutionalize the robbery of the third world Banks such as Citibank and Standard Chartered bank etc. were also set up with the secret support of the Rothschilds to continue the robbery of third world and Indian people. When Indians revolted in the year 1857, they were told that the East India Company was abolished and India will be administered directly by the CROWN. What most People do not know to this day is the fact that CROWN does not mean the King or Queen of Britain, but a privately owned Corporation headed again by the Rothschilds, who also owned the East India Company! The Crown is the private corporate City State of London. It has Council of 12 members (Board of Directors) headed by a Mayor, whose election is regulated by the Rothschild. Indians were tricked and cheated with a simple name change game! The exploitation and robbery of India, its resources and people continued till 1947 under this CROWN. In 1947, India and its people were again tricked into believing that we were granted "Independence" through the complicity of Pandit Nehru. (will be addressed in detail in next post) Under secret orders from the Rothschilds given to him through his Jewish girl friend Edwina Mountbatten who is a close relative of the British Queen, Nehru turned India and its people into rag tag clad beggars. The richest people in the country are undoubtedly the politicians who continue their thievery and robbery of India, for the Rothschilds banking family as their BENAMI frontmen. The robbery of India and its people continues to this day. And proof for this is evident in the fact that nearly 800 million Indians live at less than 50 rupees per day, while Indian Parliament is full of politicians who are millionaires! The Rothschilds are now married into the British Royal Family and many aristocratic families of Europe. The Kohinoor Diamond which was robbed by Robert Clive was presented to the British Queen. Books * An Era of Darkness: The British Empire in India, ISBN-10: 938306465X, ISBN-13: 978-9383064656, Amazon Category:India